Knock Two Birds with One Stone
Love is in the air for two lovely birds. Also, a spying Siva tries to make a ram friend. Not if Red can help it! EXP Awarded Lebi Ram - 130 EXP (Dismissing the chance of a friend in every way possible, Lebi manages to get herself caught up in extra affairs while both her and Siva spy on her sister.) Mari Bel '''- 130 EXP (Mari Bel seems to know how to make every move both in search of romance, friends, and enemies.) '''Iaban Seriph - 100 EXP (A wonderful angel with a confidant attitude, Iaban is both impressive and easy to impress.) Siva Mako '''- 75 EXP (Siva just wants to make a friend for once, but it doesn't go well.) '''Red - 30 EXP (No stunt, but just to show he'd been following all along.) Roleplay There was a beat of wings in the early morning from what sounded like a larger than average bird before there was a soft thud. A practiced landing. He dropped his duffel bags on the ground and panted a bit. The flight from his home to here had been a long one, but boy was it good to have his wings given a break. Had to leave really early on the morning to have been able to get here when he did. After a bit to catch his breath, he looked around at the place and smiled. He was finally here. After so long, he was here. He looked down at his scroll to see the time, around 11 A.M., before he grabbed his duffel bags and lifted them up onto his shoulders, his wings loosely wrapped around him, letting him have room for his bags under them. He started to walk towards the door, the Gate to his Future. At this point, he would expect to see a few people to be roaming around. He hoped things would work out with everyone. He sighed a bit again before looking up a bit. Over his head was what looked to be a fiery halo. He hoped people wouldn't mind that too much...he rather liked it. He was an archangel, so they shouldn't mind much. A woman with pale gray skin and a shock of white-blonde hair was wandering around, seemingly without direction. If one looked close enough, one could see her piercing, icy blue eyes. She wore dark, tight-fitting clothing that covered most of her body and would have helped her blend into darkness well, but in this broad daylight, it made her stick out quite a bit. The woman mostly stuck to shadows, still seeming to wander aimlessly... He caught sight of her and walked over to her with a smile on his face. "Greetings, how are you? Do you know where I can find the headmaster for room placement?" He said kindly, though with a bit of superiority to it. The woman cursed herself under her breath. She'd been spotted. she thought. She turned to the winged being, seemingly unfazed by his appearance, her expression an indicator of how little patience she had. "I'm afraid not," she said in a tone of barely restrained annoyance. And it was true - she had heard about Headmaster Aurella but didn't think him pertinent enough to her objective to mandate keeping tabs on him. She then skulked off, intent on leaving the being behind. She hadn't come here to make friends. She had a job to do. With a small bit of a sigh, Mari Bel had exited the ferry that was supposed to drop them off to the island where Shade Academy was located on. She was semi irate from not having Lebi by her side at this moment, but last minute arrangements would make her arrive just a little later. Oh well~ That would mean, she would have some alone fun for a bit! Mari Bel knew her uncle would be here... oh, what would he think of such a beautiful harpy eagle niece~? Surely, her father maybe mentioned...? Perhaps not... Regardless~! Mari Bel know how to play the cards, well in many ways, more than one~!! Hehehehe~! She started to make her way towards the interior, but caught sight of a tall, winged man having small chat which she was able to hear was asking for directions to the headmaster's office. Oh my, was he something to look at! She felt she could easily intrude, but as she made her way towards them, this wasn't even necessary since the other woman he was talking to seemed to be going away anyway! She cleared her throat and stretched her own black and white wings, "Ahem~! I may be able to assist you, you said you were looking for the headmaster! I am too, so maybe it'd be nice to knock two birds with one stone if you get my jest~" she giggled lightly and spoke in a friendly manner. He looked at the fleeting woman with an raised eyebrow. Well...she had absolutely no social skills what so ever. He sighed and turned around to see the other. In doing so, his eyes widened a bit before going back to their set position. "Yes, I am. And very clever pun you had." He said with a smirk, looking down at the young lady. "What is the name of this fine young woman in my presence?" Noticing the slight expression of being impressed, Mari Bel smiled slightly and fixed her hair up a little bit then giggled again, "Thank you, I try but I don't usually have much opportunities to be very funny," she said with a small sigh, then brought her hand up to her mouth, "Oh! I'm so sorry... I have no idea where my manners are today, but my name is Mari Bel. And I'll let you know that two can play your little suave game~ hehehe. So you tell me now, what kind of name matches this striking appeal of the attractive figure before me?" She smiled a little bit, she sounded a little hesitant as she spoke, as if she was actually naturally a little shyer around the opposite sex but made it appear as though she were a little more confident to match this person's. Not long after Mari Bel had arrived at the isle, Lebi shortly followed. She was supposed to come a little later... but she got a little apprehensive about being alone or her sister being alone... Not that Lebi could honestly do anything to get in her sister's way, Lebi was no one compared to her... but it did make her less anxious with the other to make the decisions for her... It didn't take long at all to spot Mari Bel of course. She was starting to make her way up to her... but she seemed busy... yet another bird.... They were always so full of themselves... Why couldn't she just been born one herself? She at least could have fit in a little more... but she understood that Mari Bel never wanted that for her. Lebi didn't approach her sister too much as she flirted with the other bird. Though she knew Mari Bel was faking, her performances were always very convincing and even she herself was fooled and forgot who Mari Bel was. This happened often... Not necessarily paying attention, she had somewhat got in the way of another female figure with white-blond hair and pale grey skin and gave her a small bit of a glance. Lebi looked at herself, she was dressed the way Mari Bel wanted her to dress, all frilly and her hair up with accessories but she shifted uncomfortably as she couldn't necessaily tolerate her attire if she was by herself. She frowned sadly as she started over to the other woman who was quickly moving past her without really noticing her. Lebi didn't want to say anything, she was always reminded never to speak without permission but this was difficult, "You're not from around here..." she noted in not really a soft way but not very confident as if she didn't really think to pick the right words or way to start talking to this other person even though she knew she probably shouldn't. He smirked down at her, finding this encounter rather amusing. "It is completely fine, Madam. If so, this will be an entertaining encounter. As for my self, I go by many names: Archangel, Angel of Death, Angel of Salvation, and many others." He said as he started to let his wings unfurl, tossing his bags behind him. He beat his wings a bit at the end of the sentence, Letting his arms out from under his cloak and held in a balance like position. His golden cloak shimmering as the light reflected from it as it fluttered in the wind created by his wings. His halo growing bigger as he continued, the golden fire rising. "I am the Archangel Iaban Seriph!" As he got to the Zenith of this display, he dropped down to a knee, letting his wings go out wide. "But you can call me, Iaban." He looked up at her with a superior smirk. Watching the great display with expressed awe and wide eyes, she felt her own golden halo couldn't compare much! She felt somewhat threatened, for once, at the thought of perhaps being lower now that another angel was put into play... Though she didn't display this at all. "My... why arent you more magnificent than I anticipated..." she said somewhat softly with a breath as she was definitely checking his wings out, a female eagle's instinct since this was another bird of prey after all. She kneeled down to his level, "Archangel, you say?" she looked him in the eye with utmost seriousness, "I'm no more than a third sphere plain angel..." She was looking away as she revealed her true nature as though ashamed in comparison to a grand chief, with her halo dropping with her head (or at least this was what she was making apparent), but not for long as she went back to gazing intensely at the superior and bringing her face closer to his as she expressed more enthusiasm about herself, "But! I have some tulpa powers and I am an envoy of principality, my drive is all about influencing governing bodies in this realm virtuously using my abilities to manipulate postive spiritual energy! I know I am much lower and smaller and plain... but I would care greatly if you could consider being my chief!" Meanwhile she unfolded her own beautiful but slender black and white wings that could hardly keep her in the air let alone pick her up. She was very proud of herself throughout this. The gray-skinned woman turned to see the pale-skinned, ram-horned girl who had spoken, at first feeling irate, but then feeling just the slightest bit sorry for the obviously uncomfortable girl. Her harsh, annoyed expression softened to a more neutral one, with just a hint of pity in her eyes. "An astute observation," she said in an equally neutral tone. "You look like you've been better yourself." He stared back into her eyes, a greater intensity then her. His pure white pupils locked onto her golden ones as he stood up before her. His wings still held out in their purest of white and black contrast. His halo's flame flickering as he crossed his arms. "Yes, Archangel. Mari Bel. Or would you prefer Angel of Deception?" His gaze had intensified, a scowl grew om his lips. "Yes, I realize who you are now. I would be a fool to not recognize that name and how you tend to act. Dishonesty is unbecoming to an angel. True...we may not tell the whole truth, but you control negative energy. Not to mention your more....unfavorable...deeds you've committed. Now...I normally would cut down anyone who would not be worth the title Angel, but you wish for me to take you under my wing. If you swear to change your ways and Redeem yourself, I might consider it." His scowled uplifted to a slight smirk. Lebi furrowed her brows together a bit, it was difficult to make some sort of smart comeback on her own, so she ended up being honest, "No, not really" in regards to "looking better", but continued, "Its not just an observation, but advice. You're not common here. So don't be so dimwitted as to make it even more apparent. A Vacutian will know a non Vacutian. Also, you could personally do better as to oddly contrast your physical features." She sounded harsh even though the other woman took care into not sounding harsh towards her, she was taking on a meaner expression as well. But it wasn't really her. She eyed her sister and the other male bird with some attention, feeling threatened since Mari Bel obviously gave him some importance. She made a motion of started to reach for her weapon. Mari Bel giggled lightly and stood up to be next to the arch angel, "Oh, its so nice to be around someone like you..." she admitted, "But please tell me, where in my words did I say a lie? I'm a low angel, one maneuvering the principality of honesty as a such. Negativity may have been my original ability. But I mastered it without needing the semblance so I traded it for positivity and while its true, I've had been involved in ethically questionable actions during this transition. I created myself and I mandate the virtues that make me an angel and as you already can see my ways don't need to be changed since they are a balance between good intentions and necessary evil. I am feely worthy of my title, maybe you just need to get to know me and where I lie on the spectrum before you decide to mentally condemn me? I would be more than willing to adjust to your ways, as well of course~" She giggled, holding a hand to her mouth, motioning slightly to Lebi to leave the situation alone. The gray-skinned woman was unsure about this girl, and so decided to proceed with caution. However, she couldn't help but feel a bit offended...wait, this was odd. Why would she care what some random stranger thought? "Well pardon me for being concerned for your well-being," the woman snarked. "You seem so well-versed in local culture, you have any suggestions?" she said just as snarkily. She knew better than to form bonds with anyone. In the bounty-hunting business, anything of the sort led to ruin, be it physical or not, and she had already lost enough in her life. Hence why she preferred to work alone. Lebi scoffed, "As if my well being was anything of your concern to begin with," she said, now getting the hang of it even without Mari Bel directly at her side, "But if you're going to try to get through Vacuo, don't just blend it, fit in. Is that really all too hard to understand? Honestly, foreigners just ask to be hated." She sighed then turned towards her since her sister seemed to want to handle the situation by herself. As she looked at the gray-skinned woman, she frowned, softening her features again to display a more inner form of state of feeling lost or unsure. The gray-skinned woman scoffed. Did this ignorant child really think someone such as herself could fit in anywhere? "Well, how would you suggest I do that?" she asked, still in a snarky tone. "I'm sure a ray of sunshine such as yourself has some idea or another." she thought. "You seem well-versed in the ways of this land and its people. So come on, then. Tell me. How do I do it?" The woman sounded ever-so-slightly more genuine... He sighed a bit as he looked down at her. He raised his hand and motioned it in a dismissive manner. "Fine, I don't care. If you insist you have changed, then i'll take your word for it. Though if you betray this trust...I promise you will not like the outcome. Bad things will happen." He said as he crossed his hands once more. With a slight sigh then a deep glare, Lebi flipped her hair over to the side as she turned fully and gave a more menacing or powerful posture despite being slightly shorter. With a harsh tone, she continued and reciprocated the snarky attitude with even more fierceness, "Excuse me? You better watch your tone with me, you have no clue of my importance in this kingdom and I wouldn't bat an eye to have you personally escorted from a politically important location where you obviously don't belong in. If you personally don't know how to not stick out like a sore thumb with hardly any cultural competency," she was seething a little from the disrespect. The only one allowed to do that was family and even though she exaggerated some traits a bit, she knew her twin role was to be the more proudful one anyway and she obviously didn't think this foreigner looked like she belonged anywhere near here interacting with her even though it was slightly more diverse in the capital than in the rest of the kingdom. She wasn't necessarily agreeing with this angel. What change? She's always been good. Well, no matter, judgement can be clouded, especially up above! Huhuhu! In any regard, it was probably best to suck up a bit to win the handsome bird of prey faunus over and make things a little comfortable for the two. Mari Bel deserved to be around such high creatures such as herself after all. So she nodded a little enthusiastically and giggled lightly, "Oh, sorry, I just want you to know that I never intend to break your trust! It'll be sacred, but how about a little exchange to prove that we will align our paths?" Turning around slightly, she started to notice a little more commotion with Lebi and made a very subtle notion to slightly shoo her away, she didn't want to deal with this right now or in front of a soon to be superior. Her annoyance vanished nearly as quickly as it came as Mari Bel offered her wings to the hawk male, "Feathers are symbolic to us, so as long as you have a part of me, it will assure the both of us being on the right track with one another," she said very sweetly. While the gray-skinned woman would normally be annoyed by such a situation as this, she found herself more intrigued by the horned girl than anything, though she felt the girl needed to learn her place. She activated her Semblance in the form of telekinesis, applying slight pressure to the girl's throat. Her expression turned deadly serious as she crept closer to her. "And you, have no clue who I am," she whispered into the girl's ear. "You don't know what I've done. Who I'm working for. What I'm willing to do to get what I need. I'm willing to give you a chance, girl, but do not test me." With that, she released the pressure and stepped away from the girl. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked, as if nothing had happened. "I see.." He looked down to her, still holding a bit of a superiority. Though an eyebrow was cocked up at her offer of an exchange with the show of her wings. He sighed a bit before doing the same, letting his full span out. "Feather for a feather then, ladies first. I'll let you pick one out." During this, he took notice to her constant glances over to the pair in the distance. "I take it the darker haired one is your sister?" From here, he could clearly see the resemblance between the two, thanks to his enhanced sight, from his Hawk traits. The woman was unsure of how to proceed, but figured she may as well attempt to be genuine. She figured the heat must have been getting to her. Or maybe it was some emotion she'd thought long dead? Or perhaps the girl reminded her of herself. Regardless of the reason, she decided to follow through with this thinking. "I meant no disrespect," she said to the girl. "I was being honest. I was asking if you could show me how to fit in. Since you seem to know so much about the area, I thought you could be of some use to me." On second thought, maybe the woman just wanted to teach the brat a lesson. Simple intimidation wouldn't work with those other two around; she'd noticed two winged beings in her peripheral vision. If she could lure the girl away, however... But she didn't know yet. For now, the woman would play it by ear. With a bit of a smile, though one whose intentions were ever so slightly unclear but only for a split second before she smiled sweetly again and decided to move towards the male bird of prey. Before putting her hand on him, she slightly hesitated, "You know, I've never touched feathers other than my own..." she said with a bit of truth to it. "Bird of prey are so hailed here, but it does play into a feeling of not being alike everyone else..." She rolled her eyes slightly but it was seemingly playful at the mention of her sister, "Ah, yes. We have been inseparable for our entire lives and I think it's kind of unhealthy now but... what can you do about siblings?" She giggled lightly, "I'm surprised you were able to notice the similarities, however, our only real connecting feature are our eyes after all." Turning slightly to take a look at her sister, she noticed the initial danger she was in and despite the fact that the other woman had backed off and was seemingly apologizing, she knew strain when she saw it, and no one disrespected HER family that way without paying. Growling slightly and glaring out her wings menacingly to show she meant business, she suddenly stopped her little fun with the hawk for now and completely put away her sweet voice revealing her more natural and harsher one, "Let's teach the bitch a lesson... shall we?After all, what are angels for if not to punish?" she switched back to her sweeter tone, noticeably drastically different. Though noticeably scared for a moment when there was pressure on her throat, Lebi for the most part didn't seem to really care too much. Like she was asking for the next thing to happen. She was silent, but when she was let go, she looked... disappointed almost. The moment was shortlived, now glaring, Lebi started again, "You're on your own," she spat at the older woman but before she could continue with anything, she noticed her sister looking like she was going to come in and defend. So dependent on her, Lebi never questioned the back and forth abuse and protection relationship Mari Bel had with her, but this time when she showed her usual protective sister side, Lebi felt hesitant to accept. Noticing prior that the other woman had a bit of an intention to take her away from the two birds using her borrowed (from her sister's) Negative Forces Manipulation semblance to detect her negative intentions, Lebi planned to just outright deny the other woman. Not wanting to get wrapped up in anything, though, it seemed that she was going to be following her after all. With an exasperated sigh, Lebi, before Mari Bel would have a chance to take an action switched their semblances which they were able to do within their close range proximity, handing Negative back to Mari Bel and taking Positive for herself which was useless to her and then completely forgetting about the annoying woman who was being more than a bother to her at this point and making a run for it into the maze of architecturally colorful huts that composed the exterior dorms. The woman sighed. "Why do I even bother..." she said under her breath. Of course she'd been left alone again. Why did she even bother to think she stood a chance at having any sort of companion? She'd been alone for so long...who was she to think she deserved otherwise? Must be her destiny or some such thing... Oh well, at least she could always drown her sorrows in alcohol. There was one thing she knew she could depend on. Alcohol wouldn't abandon her... Hiding her emotions the best she could, the woman took to the shadows once again, this time in search of the nearest seedy watering hole. Still in his intense pursuit of the currently unnamed shark faunus, Red had been mostly keeping an eye on her from afar since he was completely certain that there was no danger for her due to calculations of the younger students. For that reason, he stayed to the far off side and simply watched until the ram girl she was talking to made a run for it and consequently his target had left. Well, that was his queue, perfect timing too. Red followed. He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow a bit. "Not even your sister's? or mother or father? My..well..that's none of my business.." He spoke as she reached out for his wings to touch them. He didn't mind his touching one bit. "Unhealthy...how? If I may ask? As for noticing it, I noticed you continuously looking over to her, not to mention you were doing a few hand signals when she looks over. Plus the fact that both you have the same eye color. I took a stab in the dark and I was correct...which is usual." He noticed her change in attitudes quickly, raising an eyebrow again. "We are angels, We always know mercy and acceptance. Punish those who absolutely deserve it and forgive the others who deserve it." Mari Bel dropped her wings as her sister left as well as her little company. Sighing slightly, she hid her irritation to put on a sad smile. "Yes, I believe I need some guidance in that. Like I said, family ends up having a major sway over some judgement," she admitted looking back in the direction Lebi ran. Slowly dropping to the ground, she rubbed the side of her face slightly and sighing, "It's fine, she needs some time by herself. Is it too much to ask for your company, however?" she smiled and spoke sweetly. "I do agree that you do need some guidance. And I will be more than happy to assist in that. You are your own person, you be the judge of things, not your family." He said as she looked over to her sister. Seeing her sign and rib her face a bit, he nodded. Only proving what he said was true. "And no, it isn't too much. I would love to enjoy your company." He said with a kind smile. Feeling like she needed to scoff at the first comment. But held back, "Oh, there's a misunderstanding, my angel, you see..." she said sweetly but was definitely passive aggressive, "I am in no need of GUIDANCE. I only let my love for my family take over my work, but I am still an ANGEL as well but I just finally feel on par and equal ground with someone and it's less lonely with you, that's all!" She giggled a little bit at the end which was also very passively hostile, especially with the couple of words she basically screeched like the harpy she was, but only for emphasis~ "Oh, I KNEW you'd want my company too~! We must stick together, you know~~~" she said VERY SWEETLY. 0:) "Mari bel, you just said not moments before 'Yes, I believe I need some guidance in that.' Hence why I said." He commented, noticing the passive aggressiveness in her tone. Signalling it with a raised eyebrow. He took note to her sudden hostility and proceeded with caution. "Yeah, i figured it would be best to get to know each other a bit more." He smiled a bit down at her. She wasn't naive you know, she could tell emotions VERY carefully... it was part of her and also part of her abilities. So she frowned angrily when Iaban was expressing caution. There should be nothing to be cautious about! Instead deciding to take another route to get Iaban to understand her and the good she was FOR REAL, she decided to lean a little more into Iaban until her head rested on his chest and she was partially trailing his arm with her hand using the tips of her fingers. "Maybe... I have a way for us to do that..? Get to know each other a little better?" She said suggestively with her wings folded entirely in to show submissiveness which would have biologically affected anyone partially bird of prey. He looked down at her as she went closer to him, feeling the warmth of her on his arms and chest. A slight rush of feelings as she folded her wings in and the way she looked at him. Damn his Predator and biological instincts. He looked down and slowly wrapped his arms around her. "Oh...what did you have in mind...?" He said evenly and calmly, Making a soft coo which obviously meant something to the kind of birds they were, Mari Bel did a little more by ruffling her feathers as she dropped them again and bowed her head to the side to expose her chest towards Iaban's view. She felt a little rush as well with the slight reciprocatation and held a little on his arms to make a little more progress. "Just... well. A small bit of intimacy. Nothing very... odd, wouldn't you agree?" she said, less in her sweet tone and more in her real one but still genuine. He shook his head, letting go of her and stepping away out of her grasp. "I don't believe that would be the best thing to do, honestly. I have just met you and do that already would be high improper." He said looking down at her. "Plus i feel like it would be best i we didn't do that..best for the both of us." He said, going back to his stern tone. Her eyes widened slightly. Its not that she couldn't handle rejection. But she thought that someone of her kind would... feel at least something about that... was she just unappealing.. NO, THAT WAS NOT IT!!! Tearing herself away her self then moving back up towards him with her wings though significantly smaller flared upwards, she screeched at him with anger, "WELL THEN!!! I SEE YOU DON'T REALLY VALUE ANYTHING OF YOUR RACE AFTER ALL IF YOU WERE TO PASS SOMETHING LIKE ME UP LIKE THAT!!! AS IF YOU WILL EVER FIND SOMEONE AS GOOD AS ME, BUT AS LUCKY AS YOU WERE FOR ME TO APPEAR LIKE THIS, YOUR STUPIDITY AND ARROGANCE MAKES THAT LUCK RUN OUT! SO HAVE FUN NOT DEALING WITH THAT!" she screeched at him, shoving his chest slightly every few screechy words. She really was a harpie. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, before letting his face fall back to the stoic look. His eyebrows furrowed together and a distinct look of displeasure could be seen on his face. "You Will Cease This Pity Behavior At Once! Your Thinking Of Superiority Came From The Fact You Were Given Everything In Your Life Because Your Family Spoiled You!" He said, his voice booming and powerful, one that demands absolute obedience. "And From That, Came A Spoiled Brat Who Can't Get What She Wants. You're No Angel." He said, glaring down at her. The fiery halo above his head increased in size as the flames went higher and higher. "Now Stop This Petty Display!" Mari Bel froze up a little bit as she listened to him yell at her, flinching slightly since this has never really happened to her before. Or if so, she knew they were not correct... Looking down and frowning sadly, she looked like she was going to cry and dropped the sweet tone and lowered her wings, "I wasn't spoiled by my family... My father abandoned me when I was young after my mother died... I had to work really hard to get to where I am now and keep my sister close with me... I just... wanted to work towards everything I wanted... so that one day my father would see me one day... and think of me as his daughter..." As she spoke, she started choking over in coming tears. "I just want to be loved..." she bursted. He looked down, seeing he had struck something in the girl. He wrapped his wings up close to him before bowing his head in apologies. "I am sorry..i didn't realize what was had happened...Please forgive me.." He kept his head lowered for a while longer before he heard he last part, visibly flinching a bit. He walked over to her and held her close, wrapping his wings around her. Covering her face a little as she cried, she didn't pay much mind to the apology, not knowing how to take it all that well in the moment. However, when he wrapped his arms and wings around, she felt a very strong rush but this time more emotional this time as she maneuvered her own wings to hug around him. Hers were much smaller so this was possible. Laying her head on his chest, she sniffed a couple times but calmed down significantly. "Th-thank you.." she said softly. He moved his hand up to stroke her head gently, making soft shh noises to help he calm her down. "Don't think anything of it, Mari bel. I hate seeing you so upset...especially with what I said..besides..we are one of a kinds..we need to stick together." He said gently, showing his softer side to her. Calming significantly, Mari Bel sighed and just relished the warmth of the comfort. She had never felt something so nice before. It was an odd feeling and she wanted to know more about it but was also afraid she wasn't really in control of her emotions so she pulled away and untangled their feathers, pausing slightly to stroke one of his wing from the tip to where it met his back. She leaned in and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek, "Thank you for seeing that... you're right we should stick together. So you'll be patient with me from now on?" She looked at him in the eyes as she spoke, hers lowered. Thought she thought of herself as superior especially when considering her ability to manipulate emotion, she also knew that there was still a long way to go for her. Still looking deeply into his eyes, she activated her semblance which came unknowingly to her since she was used to having the opposite semblance and did not remember that Levi recently traded semblances with her. She induced despair for both of them which would definitely occur since they were both in a vulnerable state. "Am I undesirable?" she asked sadly. "I would have thought... by now I'd have men lining up to ask for my hand... the Nil Prince doesn't even know I exist... I have nothing about me that is even physically desirable?" She thought back to the sweet attitudes of the males in the town near her estate how they would always flirt back with her but never went as far as any form of courtship or anything more. She always then assumed it was because she was too good for them, and stopped those actions herself but the prince? There should even be an arranged marriage set for the two families at this point... Turning back up to look at him, Mari Bel put the attention back on him, "Have you ever felt undesirable, Iaban? Maybe not... you are glorious..." she stroked his wings again as she spoke about him. He felt start to pull away, to which he let her, letting her go. He felt their wings brush past each other and a shiver went up his back. He looked down at her as she kissed his cheek, the warmth of her lips feeling nice. "Yeah, I'll be more patient with you for now on..." He nodded as she looked down at her before shaking his head. A sense of despair washed over him from nowhere. He could probably pick out that is was the one in front of him who had caused it....but he couldn't care right now... "No, no, no...that is completely false. You are more than desirable. But I honestly just met you, it would be overstepping that line greatly. If I wanted to get into that kind of relationship with you...I would like to get to know you a little bit first..." He said as she lifted her eyes back towards him. "I am not sure..i've never let those feeling be expressed. I am an archangel, so I never felt the need for physical attraction like that." He said, letting her go an stroke his wings a bit, feeling a slight tingling sensation from it. It felt nice to be honest. For the most part, Mari Bel started to get a little... overwhelmed from all the physical sensations. The feel of his arms still holding her, the feel of his wings against her fingertips, the way their wings grazed against each other.. She always assumed this was something that was... normal. Not many girls her age were ones to flaunt around sexually especially in the traditional community she was a part of, but of course since it was an expected action for all women, she thought she'd have it down someday too. Taking deeper breaths with a large blush on her face from infatuation and overwhelming sensations, "I-I... see...." she somehow mustered, she didn't really want to let go of this feeling, "Y-you may be right... I always thought that it made sense to get to know someone like in this way... And we are two of a kind... so I thought it was proper to do this.. B-but maybe... I just... like you... and I want to get to know you... If you don't find the need to have physical attraction for me, that's okay... you wouldn't be the first to not desire that with me.." Although in some area of her mind, she felt she knew what she was doing, she honestly didn't really know what she was getting herself into or what it would entail for attachment. He sighed and pulled his close again, holding him close to him. "You have been the only one to get theses emotions out from me. So be proud on that matter.." He smiled down at her, warmth radiating from him. "It usually isn't proper for women to flaunt around their sexuality. They have more respect in themselves usually...but I feel that is the only way you were brought up...so...let me help you." He leaned down a bit and kissed her head. "I seem to have taken a liking to you as well...if want to get to know the real you...and it wasn't a need for it...just I never had it before.....today that is....." Mari Bel's eyes brightened slightly as she looked back up to him, "Do you mean to say...?" she started before continuing to listen to his words. As he finished, she pressed her lips against his and kissed him. He nodded a bit, before he leaned down to kiss her back. He broke away after a bit and look down at her. "I think I may really like you.... Mari bel." Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0.5 Category:Ship of the Century